1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device which can be used with circular disks of different outer diameters and cartridge-stored disk used in cartridge-stored form.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective figure of a conventional disk device. This type of disk device in particular is comprised of a sliding feed mechanism on an optical pickup which is provided in a disk device which can be used with disks of different outer diameters. In the figure, reference numeral 201 denotes a CD (compact disk), 201a is a pit, 202 is an optical pickup, 203 is a support point, 204 is a swing arm, 205 is a tracking coil, 211 is an objective lens, 212 is a collimator lens, 213 is a wedge-shaped prism, 214 is a rectangular prism, 215 is a laser diode, 216 photo diode, 221 is a disk motor, 231 is a convey roller for a CD 201.
The operation of the conventional disk device will be explained below.
In this disk device, an optical pickup 202 provided on a tip of a swing arm 204 defines a circular orbit about a support point 203. The entire pickup displaces on the on the rear face of a CD 201 and perform tracking. In such a case, the direction in which the pickup moves on the circular orbit is shown by the arrow Bxe2x80x94B and this line is orthogonal to the conveying direction (direction of insertion/retraction) of the CD shown by the arrow Axe2x80x94Axe2x80x3.
After the CD 201 is positioned in a fixed recording/playing position, the roller 231 must be removed from the rear face of the CD 201. A structure of this type which raises the turntable is disclosed in JP-A 8-87796.
Since the conventional disk device is constructed in the above manner, the device is complicated by the fact that the roller 231 separates from the rear face of the CD 201 after the CD 201 has been placed in a fixed recording/playing position.
As a result, attempts have been made to simplify the structure and maintain the reliability of feeding disks of differing outer diameters. For example, it has been proposed that the roller 231 describes an arc shaped orbit when it descends and that the roller 231 rise in a direction of the disk motor 221 on the rear face of the CD 201. However since the optical pickup 202 and the like is disposed on the rear face of the CD 201, the roller 231 can not rise towards the disk motor 221. Thus, it has been difficult to simplify the structure and maintain the reliability of feeding disks of differing outer diameters.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problem and has the object of providing a disk device which can be used with circular disks of different outer diameters and cartridge-stored disks with a simple structure. The disk device of the present invention can be used with high reliability to feed disks of different outer diameters.
The disk device of the present invention comprises an optical pickup which reads information recorded on a circular disk, a CD feed mechanism which has a feed roller which performs uptake and ejection of circular disks, a clamp mechanism which mounts the central section of a circular disk taken up by the CD feed mechanism onto a turntable by being pressed upwardly by a clamp lever, an MD feed mechanism which uptakes a cartridge-stored disk, mounts the cartridge-stored disk which has been taken up onto a turntable and which ejects the cartridge-stored disk from the turntable. The MD feed mechanism performs the above due to the displacement of a feed arm which forms a section of a link mechanism when the cartridge-stored disk is inserted into an MD holder. The disk device also comprises a clamp lever refuge mechanism which refuges a clamp lever of the clamp mechanism to a position which does not interfere with the uptake and ejection of cartridge-stored disks when a cartridge-stored disk is ejected or taken up by the MD feed mechanism. A feed roller displacement mechanism is provided which, together with the mounting of a circular disk which has been taken up by the CD feed mechanism onto the turntable displaces the position of the feed roller further towards the direction of disk insertion than the optical pickup and lower than the initial position of a circular disk when inserted. When the circular disk is ejected from the turntable, the feed roller displacement mechanism returns the position of the feed roller from a position lower and further towards the direction of disk insertion than the optical pickup to an initial position.
With the above structure an effect is created which can be used with circular disks of different outer diameters and cartridge-stored disks and which can maintain the feeding of circular disks of different outer diameters with a high reliability simple structure.
The disk device of the present invention is provided with a feed roller contact avoidance mechanism which raises an edge of an ejected circular disk which abuts with a feed roller and returns the feed roller to an initial position together with a return operation of a feed roller position by the feed roller displacement mechanism. The feed roller contact avoidance mechanism avoids contact with the edge of the circular disk by the feed roller which returns to an initial position.
With such an arrangement, the feed roller, which returns to an initial position when a circular disk is inserted, and the face of a circular disk may abut as they do not come into contact with the edge of the disk when the feed roller has returned to an initial position. Thus the reliability of feeding circular disks of different outer diameters is increased.